


Flashes

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabble, F/F, almost all of these are Hannah thirsting after Tammy, no plot will ever happen here, predominantly Hannah POV, unrelated drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk behind her for stability as she raised her eyes to the woman standing just a hair’s breadth away from her. The woman whose mouth had not even moments ago been on hers, stealing her breath, her sanity away with every twist of her lips.A collection of drabbles (not necessarily related). Basically, I love Hannah and Tammy and they needed to kiss.





	1. Tequila

Hannah leaned back against her desk, trying her best to control her heavy breathing. Her heart was racing so fast she felt her head spinning. Every part of her body felt afire, and it was all she could do to keep standing.

Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk behind her for stability as she raised her eyes to the woman standing just a hair’s breadth away from her. The woman whose mouth had not even moments ago been on hers, stealing her breath, her sanity away with every twist of her lips. Tammy’s heavy-lidded gaze met hers as she also tried to calm herself down.

For a few moments, nothing but the sound of soft panting could be heard around the New Orleans office. Then Hannah finally spoke.

“What,” she exhaled, unable to keep the huskiness out of her voice, “was that?”

Tammy made no move to give her boss any space, so Hannah all but felt every heave of the other woman’s chest as she attempted to get control of herself. “That…was probably the tequila.”

Tequila. That had been what Hannah tasted on Tammy’s lips, the slight tang still tingling on her tongue. Now that she was paying attention, she could smell the faintest whiff of alcohol on her agent’s breath. She tried to ignore the tremble in her fingers as she brought them up to her mouth. “Tequila, huh?”

Hannah certainly didn’t have that excuse for why her body was reacting the way it was. She couldn’t attribute her responsiveness to any kind of intoxication. She’d just been about to head out of the office, having just gotten her bag from her desk, when Tammy came back. She’d barely had a chance to ask her why she’d returned before Tammy’s hand wrapped around the back of her neck and brought her lips down crashing on hers. Hannah didn’t know when it was that she started to kiss back, maybe once Tammy’s other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her body flush against her own, or maybe when Tammy’s tongue traced the outside of her lips.

Or, as Hannah suspected, it was almost instantaneously because Tammy’s lips on hers felt absolutely amazing.

No, she couldn’t blame that on the tequila at all. But, as she took stock of the extent of her body’s excitement, she realized she really could use a drink right then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're not to this part of Three Million Years yet, I needed this. Enjoy!

Hannah couldn’t focus. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt Tammy on top of her, her mouth trailing down her neck while her hands roamed across her body. She felt her hands on her breasts, squeezing, caressing, teasing before moving lower to her stomach. Her abs clenched and her breath hitched—and she forced her eyes open at that moment every time.

Everyone was working quietly at their desks, typing away looking for intel on their most recent victims. Hannah shifted in her seat in frustration, wishing the visions would go away. It had been weeks since her subordinate had fallen upon her with a drunken, passionate kiss, but it still kept Hannah up at night. Chocolate brown eyes roamed the agent’s face, trying to see any hint of unease or indication that she even remembered that night. But no, Tammy was as focused as ever, her mouth parted ever so slightly as she worked.

Her phone beeping on her desk jolted her out of her reverie. Pride was calling, and Hannah tried to ignore the way everyone’s gaze shifted to her as she picked up, hoping her face wasn’t too flushed from before.

* * *

After the case finally wrapped up, Hannah could not have been more relieved to knock back the celebratory shot of whiskey with the rest of her team. She felt the relaxing warmth begin to suffuse her limbs as she nursed her Old Fashioned and watched everyone joke and laugh with each other. Tammy’s smile sparkled at her from across the table, and she felt her own lips curl up in return. She couldn’t find a way to pull her eyes away from the woman seated opposite her. Neither, it appeared, could Tammy, until Sebastian turned to her to ask her something.

As soon as the eye contact was broken, it felt like Hannah couldn’t breathe. She gulped the rest of her drink, excused herself from the table as gracefully as she could and made her way to the furthest corner of the bar. Jimmy smiled at her and walked over, tossing the towel he was using to wipe down the counter over his shoulder.

“What can I get ya?” he asked.

“Tequila shot, please,” she heard herself say. She didn’t normally drink tequila, but, as she glanced over to the table of her joyful coworkers and caught another glimpse of Tammy’s bright laugh, she could use the extra tranquility.

If Jimmy thought the request was out of character for her, he didn’t mention it, just placed the shot glass on the counter in front of her and poured the clear liquid into it. She wasted no time in downing it, welcoming the burn in the back of her throat. “Thanks,” she said, wiping the edge of her mouth with the back of her hand.

She made to reach for her wallet, but Jimmy placed a hand on hers. “Don’t mention it.” Flashing him a grateful smile, she turned back to rejoin the group. But she couldn’t get herself to move. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep hiding the way her eyes zeroed in on Tammy’s lips, or the way her breath got a little shallower when she looked at the brunette. She’d felt her control slowly slipping over the last few weeks, and now, with alcohol in her system, she didn’t trust herself not to slip up.

Ducking back into the hallway beside the bar, she quickly barricaded herself in the women’s bathroom. She stared at her flustered reflection in the mirror as she braced herself against the countertop. Her cheeks were flushed, and her short curls stuck out a little too much from her running her hands through them more than usual. How her entire squad of investigators didn’t notice their leader unraveling made her truly doubt their competence. She looked like a mess.

Hannah nearly jumped out of her skin when a knock sounded at the door. She cleared her throat. “Someone’s in here.”

“Hannah, it’s me,” Tammy’s voice sounded through the wood.

 _Crap_ , Hannah quickly tried to smooth her hair down and straighten her blouse before opening the door. “Hey,” she said, sounding calmer than she felt.

Tammy stood there, her brow furrowed in concern, but Hannah couldn’t focus on whatever she was saying. She stepped aside so the other woman could enter the bathroom as well. Once she closed the door, Hannah leaned against it, still drinking in the sight of Tammy’s messy curls and the sound of her Brooklyn accent and the movement of her mouth as she probably asked what was wrong.

“Hannah!” Tammy tried to get her attention, stepping closer to her and ducking her head to try to meet her eyes. “What’s up with you?”

She was too close. Hannah’s head started to spin as she had no choice but to look directly into Tammy’s sparkling brown eyes. Her breath felt like it was stuck in her chest, and her heartbeat thundered in her ears. Tammy continued to search her face, looking for any clues to her boss’s odd behavior. She was still too close.

Another beat of silence passed before Hannah finally caved. Her hands came up of their own volition and framed Tammy’s confused face, and her lips descended.

Hannah’s eyes slid shut as soon as their lips met, reveling in the softness of Tammy, whose back hit the opposite wall with the momentum of the kiss. Her heart leapt into her throat when she felt Tammy start to respond, feeling her gently tug her closer by the waist. Hannah was now flush against Tammy, and she thought she was going to pass out. She felt out of control, her tongue darting out to taste the corner of Tammy’s lips, which opened readily. One of her hands slid back into Tammy’s hair, and the other trailed down over her shoulder and found purchase on her triceps.

Tammy arched into Hannah, her head tilting to the side to deepen the already searing kiss. The faintest of groans escaped Hannah’s mouth. Every inch of her being throbbed with need, and she couldn’t pull Tammy close enough to dull the ache.

Eventually, the sheer need for oxygen required they part. Hannah’s chest heaved into Tammy’s, refusing to step away while she still felt Tammy’s hands on her hips. “Um,” she exhaled, “that’s what was up.”

Tammy’s swollen lips lifted into a delighted smile, her fingertips digging possessively into Hannah’s jeans. “And here I was thinking that I’d messed everything up when I kissed you weeks ago.”

Hannah’s mouth dropped open, still painfully aware of the desire coursing through her body. How she was even able to form words at this point was beyond her. “I thought you’d forgotten it. You were so _normal_.”

“I guarantee you, there was no way I was gonna forget _that_ ,” Tammy said, her eyes darkening and her voice growing husky. “Just like there’s no way in hell I’m gonna forget this.”

Hannah didn’t want to move, growing to enjoy the vaguely lightheaded, floating feeling she got being held against Tammy. But someone knocked on the door, and the realities of their lives beyond the bathroom door started to seep back into their minds. Reluctantly, Hannah stepped back and tried to reign in her body’s immediate yearning for physical contact.

The rest of the night, Hannah let herself laugh with her team, only slipping up once or twice and letting herself return the heated glances Tammy kept sending her way. No one else at the bar seemed any the wiser about what went on in the bathroom.

Hannah really needed to teach them to pay more attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah didn’t know when she became this person. The person who pushed someone else up against a wall, using any excuse to find a private moment at work to be alone with them. She didn’t know when all she thought about was when she could be alone with someone else.

But when she got demoted, there was an unexpected silver lining. She may not have had her work to occupy herself anymore, but she suddenly had Tammy. A few nights out to cheer her up turned into a drunken tumble in Tammy’s bed. It was like a dam had broken, and since then Hannah could only think about the next time she would get to kiss her.

When Tammy closed the door to the bathroom, Hannah immediately pressed her up against it. Tammy’s heavy-lidded eyes dipped to her lips, and Hannah wasted no time in descending upon her. Their lips met hungrily, Hannah’s hands snaking around Tammy’s waist. Tammy’s hands immediately tangled themselves into her hair to pull her closer.

Nudging her leg between Tammy’s, Hannah let herself grind against the other woman. Tammy rewarded her with a soft groan. While all Hannah wanted to do was keep getting Tammy to make those delicious noises, some small part of her managed to remember that they were at work. Granted, almost everyone was out of the office, except for Patton, who had his headphones on while he worked away. They always made sure no one could catch them before sneaking off.

Hannah gasped in surprise when she felt Tammy’s hands sneaking beneath her belt and cupping her heat under her jeans. Smugly, Tammy used the opportunity to slip her tongue into Hannah’s open mouth, sending even more desire coursing through her. Hannah’s fingertips dug into Tammy’s back as she ground into the warm hand in her pants, simultaneously rubbing her leg into Tammy. Soon their soft moans and hitched breaths became more frenzied, the sounds muffled by each other’s mouths. Lights exploded behind Hannah’s closed eyelids, and she heard Tammy’s faint whine of pleasure when she, too, hit her climax.

She rested her forehead against Tammy’s, both of them panting as quietly as possible. Their eyes locked, and Hannah leaned in for one last, quick kiss. Tammy, regrettably, retracted her hand from Hannah’s jeans, and she immediately missed its warmth. Tammy’s hands came up to flatten the short, dark curls that she’d messed up when she dug her fingers into Hannah’s hair.

“Back to work?” Tammy whispered, her husky voice making Hannah want to go in for another round.

With a final swipe of her leg against Tammy’s core, Hannah stepped away, drinking in the sight of Tammy biting her lip at the sensation. “Back to work.”


	4. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO THIS GOT MUCH MORE EXPLICIT THAN I ORIGINALLY INTENDED. I am blushing so hard right now. Please enjoy.

Heavy-lidded eyes floated in Hannah’s mind as she tugged the comforter up to her shoulders in her pitch-black bedroom. Eyes that hadn’t left her alone all week, not since an ill-fated raid on a drug dealer in a storage unit ended up with Hannah pinned to the ground by her fellow agent, who’d managed to tackle her out of the way of the gunfire just in time.

They’d somehow fallen behind a corner, completely obstructed from view. While Sebastian, Pride, and LaSalle returned fire from their safer vantage point, Hannah lay out on the concrete floor, a very warm Tammy Gregorio pressed against her, their noses just a whisper apart. Their legs tangled together, and Hannah was acutely aware of the thigh that had landed just between both of hers. Every puff of air from Tammy fell across Hannah’s lips. Maybe it was both of their Kevlar vests digging into her stomach—or maybe it was just how close Tammy was—but Hannah’s breath escaped her. In the middle of a gunfight probably wasn’t the ideal setting for her to get sucked in by the equally shocked eyes of the woman on top of her, and yet Hannah couldn’t find the urgency to move. Gunfire still rained down on them. They couldn’t move just yet. It wasn’t safe.

Did Hannah feel the overwhelming desire to bend her knees so that Tammy’s thigh would press _just right_ against her core? Absolutely. Did her hands itch to keep Tammy from moving off her? Painfully so. But the rest of her team—not to mention three heavily armed drug dealers—were just around the corner. And considering Gregorio had no idea of Hannah’s less than platonic thoughts over the last few months, this was certainly not the time to act on her feelings. Far too soon, the gunfire ceased, and Tammy pushed herself off of Hannah. She offered her former boss a hand. Hannah took it, still trying to get her bearings as she straightened. Tammy’s eyes found hers quickly to make sure she was alright, but Hannah ducked her head. Her body hummed with excitement, and she needed to focus on the job before she got both of them hurt.

Now, however, in the safety of her bedroom, Hannah let herself fully remember the delicious pressure of Tammy’s body. The chaos around them faded away in her mind’s eye, and she let herself imagine reaching up to bring Tammy’s mouth crashing down on hers. She felt phantom fingers trailing down her side, sneaking under her vest to find purchase on her waist.

Feeling flushed, Hannah pushed down the heavy blanket so she could breathe easier. Her eyes fell closed as her hand mimicked what she wanted Tammy’s hand to be doing, sliding up her side, taking her soft cotton t-shirt with it. The cool air hit her bared stomach, and Hannah let her hand wander north. When she reached her breast, she thought of Tammy’s lips descending upon her neck, peppering her skin with soft kisses right over her racing pulse. In her mind, Tammy’s lips continued on their downward path, and her hands now kneaded both breasts, imagining Tammy deliberately kissing a trail down the dip between them. Tammy would be methodical, Hannah assumed. She would want to make sure she kissed every sensitive spot on Hannah’s body before even venturing below her beltline.

Hannah, frustrated the other woman wasn’t actually there so she could pull her face back up for a heated kiss, turned onto her side. Squeezing her legs together in a desperate attempt for some friction, until Tammy would have finally offered her some relief, Hannah exhaled heavily into her pillow. What she wouldn’t give for another pair of hands to explore her body right then. Instead, she lowered her own to her underwear. Hardly surprised at the moisture she felt there, she slipped under the elastic band and hissed when her cool fingers met her hot core. Tammy would have smiled devilishly down at her if she felt how ready Hannah was for her.

Hannah dipped her fingers shallowly between her folds, and her body tightened even more, her arm sandwiched between both of her legs. Picturing Tammy above her, her dark chestnut hair falling over both of them, her cheeks flushed as she stroked Hannah between her legs, was enough to quicken Hannah’s breaths. Her fingers found the bundle of nerves that sent electricity coursing through her. She rubbed furiously, indulging in the thought of Tammy capturing her lips in a searing kiss as she slowly rocked into her, her fingers pressing harder in time to her body.

Shifting onto her back so she could move her hand more freely, she arched off the bed. She was close, _so_ close. But that precipice was frustratingly elusive. Her unoccupied hand palmed her breast once again, imagining Tammy’s mouth enveloping it and sucking earnestly. It did the trick. Hannah let out a long, low groan as her body found its release.

She fell back down on the mattress, panting as her mind started to clear. The image of her incredibly tempting coworker began to fade, and reality seeped back in. Hannah’s eyes flickered open to stare at the dark ceiling above her bed. It wasn’t enough. It was a band-aid to a deep-seeded yearning, but fantasizing about Tammy would only work for so long before she hit her limit and jumped her the second they were alone.

Her phone lit up on her bedside table and started vibrating. Leaning over, she saw Tammy’s photo fill her screen. _Speak of the devil._

She picked up the phone and held it up to her ear. “Hey, Gregorio,” she greeted, hoping the agent couldn’t hear how low her voice had gotten. “What’s up?”

“ _Hey, Hannah_ , _sorry for the late-night call._ ” Tammy’s husky voice warmed Hannah’s insides all over again.

“Don’t worry about it. I was up anyway.”

 _“Can…can I come over?”_ Her question made Hannah’s heart stop.

“Wha—now?” Hannah spluttered, tugging her shirt back down over her stomach and sitting up. “Is everything okay?”

 _“Yeah, just…Sebastian’s having his gamer friends over and they’re keeping me awake with their nerd talk.”_ Tammy paused before adding, “ _Plus I could use a girls’ night._ ”

Hannah couldn’t help but wonder if “girls’ night,” was code for something else. Something in Tammy’s voice felt…suggestive. “Sure, come on over,” she rasped. Hanging up, Hannah quickly shuffled out of bed and stripped the sheets. The last thing she needed was for Tammy to come over to a bedroom that smelled like sex.

She shoved down the excitement fluttering in her chest, telling herself not to get her hopes up. But, as she deposited the soiled sheets in her laundry room, she wondered if maybe this wouldn’t be the only set of sheets she’d be washing tonight.


	5. Burgundy

Tammy’s eyes tracked Hannah from her desk, watching the taller woman pacing the field office as she talked on the phone, her free hand tapping her hip impatiently. Usually Tammy was better at controlling herself at work. Usually she could avoid looking at her former boss like she was some delicious meal she was about to devour. 

But usually Hannah didn’t come to work in tight, burgundy turtlenecks. 

Tammy shifted in her seat, restless as her eyes traced Hannah’s all-too-enticing silhouette. Hannah bit her lip in frustration, and Tammy couldn’t block the image of herself freeing that lip from Hannah’s teeth with her own. This was bad. They had a cocky new guy around, and he was already trying to sniff out the office politics of their unit. The last thing Tammy needed was for Carter to walk in and see her incapable of looking anywhere but at Hannah. She needed to _look away._

Hannah turned around as she hung up the phone. Looking up, she gave a small start at seeing Tammy watching her so intently. “Everything okay?” she asked. 

Tammy was sure her eyes were much darker than usual, unable to help herself from slowly scanning Hannah from head to toe before meeting Hannah’s gaze again. Maybe she imagined it, but Hannah seemed to be breathing just a little faster now. Her fitted turtleneck did little to hide the rise and fall of her chest, after all. “Yep,” Tammy said, drawing out the word just a touch longer than necessary. “You look nice today.”

Hannah’s cheeks colored as she looked down at her top. “Thank you,” she said after a second, tugging on an imaginary stray thread. She tilted her head to the side, her dark curls falling against her face. “You’re sure nothing’s going on?”

 _Well, I can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to kiss you, and you look entirely too good for someone covered from the neck down, but_ –-”Yeah, same old, same old.”


	6. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 4 (Thoughts), when Tammy comes over right after Hannah's...home activities.

Hannah just finished tucking in the last corner of her clean set of bedsheets when the doorbell rang. Trying to stem the nervous energy bouncing off her skin, she straightened her cotton tee and made her way downstairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

As she expected, Tammy stood on her doorstep, a paper bag in her arms. She was dressed normally, her usual black v-neck and black jeans, her matching bomber jacket in place to ward off from the night’s chill. Even so, seeing her made Hannah’s pulse quicken. “Hey, come on in,” Hannah greeted, scanning Tammy’s face as unobtrusively as possible.

“I come bearing gifts.” Tammy held up the paper bag, pulling out the bottle of wine inside it. “For helping me get out of the house tonight.”

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that.” Hannah accepted the wine with a surprised smile and gestured they both head further into the house. “How about I grab a couple of glasses and we open this?”

Tammy agreed, her eyes lingering on Hannah’s just a beat too long before Hannah turned to walk into the kitchen. Hannah’s heart skidded as she recalled the contemplative look in Tammy’s eyes, not to mention the way her fingers intentionally brushed Hannah’s when she handed over the wine. She kept her steps measured as she entered the kitchen, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different tonight. Tammy wasn’t here for a casual girls’ night.

Hannah tried to stay the excitement that threatened to rise up in her chest.

She wasn’t very good at it. She heard Tammy’s footsteps behind her, hyperaware of the profiler’s every movement. Having the subject of the fantasy she entertained not even half an hour ago suddenly in her house was doing a number on her hormones. She hoped Tammy hadn’t noticed anything off about her when she answered the door.

Not trusting herself to keep her composure, Hannah kept her back to Tammy as she reached for two wine glasses from a cabinet. “So is everything okay with you?” she asked as she closed the cabinet door.

Tammy spoke from behind her, her voice level, careful. “Yeah, just felt a little restless at home.”

“Oh?” Hannah still hadn’t turned around. Conveniently, her corkscrew was in the drawer right in front of her. She started to remove the seal off the bottle, her actions helping conceal her own restlessness.

“I keep thinking about the shoot-out.” Tammy’s words were deliberate and halted Hannah’s movements.

“Yeah?” Hannah didn’t trust herself to say anything else, not if Tammy was saying what Hannah thought she was. She slowly lowered her hand to the counter, dropping the seal next to the corkscrew.

“When we fell.”

Hannah’s eyes closed. Tammy’s voice was right behind her now, and she could feel the other woman’s body heat seeping into her back. “It sure was…chaotic,” she said to the cabinet in front of her in a huskier manner than she’d intended.

“Yes, it was,” Tammy responded. Hannah felt fingers ghost across her lower back, as if Tammy was toying with the idea of touching her. “I’ve found myself…distracted since then.”

Hannah’s mind flashed back to before—upstairs, alone in her bed—and couldn’t help but hum her agreement.

“Hannah.” Tammy’s hands appeared on the counter on either side of Hannah’s, her breath tickling the back of her neck. Hannah’s eyes slid closed when she felt Tammy’s body settle against hers. “Do you know what I’m getting at?”

Hannah’s hands gathered into fists, her head tilting down just enough to see Tammy’s hands fold over hers and smooth them back down onto the counter, her palms hot against Hannah’s skin. “I think so,” she exhaled.

“Then do you want to turn around?”

“What will happen if I do?”

No words came, but Tammy’s lips brushing the skin just above her t-shirt neckline revealed her intent clear as day. Feeling the goosebumps raising on the back of her neck, Hannah acquiesced, her arm brushing agonizingly slowly against Tammy’s chest as she turned to face her. Hannah looked down at the brunette, watching those heavy-lidded eyes darken at the sensation.

One second, two seconds, three seconds passed, and they hadn’t moved. Tammy seemed content just staying mere inches apart, her eyes continuing to contemplate Hannah through her bangs. Hannah, quickly losing her fight with restraint, heaved a deep breath and said the one thing she knew she couldn’t take back, “So?”

It was all the permission Tammy needed. Hannah barely had a second to register movement before Tammy’s lips were on hers. Hannah’s hands quickly found fistfuls of Tammy’s shirt overlying her stomach, her head already spinning. Kissing Tammy was everything and nothing like she’d imagined, all warmth and softness and fire and electricity. Her whole body, which was so recently sated, sprang back to the constant, throbbing ache that was there before, only a hundredfold.

Tammy broke the kiss only long enough to tug Hannah’s cotton tee over her head and toss it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Her tongue traced Hannah’s lips, delving in when Hannah opened her mouth, while her hands roamed Hannah’s newly bared skin. Hannah’s muscles quivered under curious fingers, which quickly found her breasts. Letting the counter behind her support her weight, Hannah wasted no time in divesting Tammy of her shirt.

Breaking the kiss, Tammy started kissing down her neck while her hands smoothed over her hips, toying with the elastic waistband of her sweatpants. “Lay down,” she murmured with a slight push on Hannah’s sides.

Hannah listened without objection, and before long, she was on her back in the middle of her kitchen floor. Tammy stepped on either side of her, descending with a wicked glint in her eye. Hannah’s hands sought out Tammy’s neck, pulling her in for another toe-curling kiss. She was so wrapped up in the sinful things Tammy was doing with her tongue that she didn’t notice Tammy’s hand sneaking under her sweatpants until she felt her hand cupping her heat.

Hannah’s eyes rolled back, her back arching into Tammy and breaking the kiss with a gasp. Tammy gave her no time to recover, her fingers quickly slipping past her underwear, gathering the moisture there, and diving into her core. A strangled moan burst out from Hannah’s throat at the welcome intrusion, one hand moving down to hold Tammy’s forearm in a death-grip. She felt Tammy’s pleased smile as she nibbled just below Hannah’s ear.

The tension coiling in Hannah’s abdomen tightened once Tammy’s hand started moving, pumping in and out of her, both of their bodies rocking back and forth from the force of it. Hannah felt like all the air had left her body, bolts of electricity radiating from her core with every thrust. Mindlessly, she lowered her own hands, squeezing Tammy’s bottom to get her even closer. Some part of her mind perseverated on the fact that Tammy wasn’t getting to feel even half the pleasure Hannah was.

She needed to fix that.

But there was no way in _hell_ she was stopping what Tammy was doing to her. Not when she was so close.

Her hand tried to find the button of Tammy’s jeans, but the angle was off to undo it. She settled for sliding her palm beneath the beltline. Tammy buried her forehead into Hannah’s shoulder when her hand found just the right spot, using the leverage of Tammy’s rocking to grind into her every time Tammy’s fingers pushed further inside. Soon, it wasn’t just Hannah’s moans and mewls floating through the kitchen. Hannah’s free hand roamed Tammy’s skin, her stomach, her breasts, her arms, her neck, everything she could reach, before she guided Tammy’s lips back to her own.

Something shifted when she pulled Tammy up, and she wasn’t kissing Tammy so much as groaning into her mouth as her climax hit her by surprise. Her entire body tensed, trapping Tammy’s hand between her legs as lights flashed behind her eyes.

When she finally managed to wrestle her eyes open, she still felt Tammy’s hand slowly pumping in and out of her, smoothing her descent back to Earth. Tammy watched her, her eyes glowing as she took in Hannah’s expression. “Hi,” Tammy muttered as she dipped her head to kiss Hannah once again.

“Hi,” Hannah breathed, her body now feeling so relaxed she could melt into the wooden floor beneath her.

Tammy gently removed her hand, her fingers warm and damp as she trailed them along Hannah’s shoulder. Her tongue laved up the moisture from Hannah’s skin, sending even more shivers racking through her body. Hannah remembered her hand was still trapped in Tammy’s jeans, and she slowly stroked back and forth. Tammy bit her lip in pleasure.

“You’re not there yet,” Hannah observed, applying just a little more pressure until Tammy inhaled deeply and her hand stilled Hannah’s.

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Tammy said, a devilish grin making its way onto her face. “Before we continue, we should probably move to a place with a bit more cushion, so our backs don’t hate us tomorrow.”

Hannah pretended to consider her options, a feat easier said than done when Tammy was back to peppering her neck with kisses. “I have a couch and a bed. Take your pick.”

Tammy hummed. She propped herself back up so she could lock eyes with Hannah, looking like she was about to devour Hannah. “Why not both?”

She lowered her head to capture Hannah’s lips hungrily, and Hannah’s hands tangled themselves in Tammy’s hair. Hannah bent her knee so that her leg ground into Tammy, whispering through her kiss, “Both is good.”


End file.
